Princess Samira
| image = Princess_Samira_Shimmer_and_Shine_Main.png | gender = Female | species = Genie | debut = "Welcome to Zahramay Falls" | voice = Nikki Soohoo|age =20 }} Princess Samira is a main character in Shimmer and Shine. "Princess Samira is kind, generous, and the most powerful genie in Zahramay Falls. She is a mentor to Shimmer, Shine, and all the genies in training, awarding Genie Gems to grant new magical powers to those genies that earn them. Shimmer and Shine look up to Princess Samira because she believes in the power of friendship and is always available when they need her help." Samira has turquoise hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a light pink and light purple outfit, a pair of earrings shaped like peacock feathers, and a silver headpiece with a pendant in the shape of a peacock's tail. She also wears a pair of pink shoes. Samira appears in most episodes from "Welcome to Zahramay Falls" onward. She does not appear in the first season. * In "Bling, Bling", Princess Samira said that she too was once a genie in training. * Samira is the only person who does not dislike Zeta, Samira likes Zeta and is always willing to help her. * At Nick.Jr., at the game. "Halloween House Party", she is wearing a witch costume. Princess Samira Doll (Shimmer and Shine).jpeg|Doll Princess Samira Doll Prototype - Shimmer and Shine.jpeg|Original version with alternate colors Shimmer and Shine Roya and Samira Teenie Genies Playset.jpeg Shimmer and Shine Roya the Peacock and Samira Playset.jpeg|Palace playset Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira Teenie Genies Toy Figure 1.jpg|Teenie Genies figure (3) Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira Teenie Genies Toy Figure 2.jpg|Teenie Genies figure (4) Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira Teenie Genies Toy Figure 3.jpg|Teenie Genies figure Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira Teenie Genies Toy Figure 4.jpg|Teenie Genies figure (2) Screenshots Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira 5.png Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira 4.png Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira 3.png Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira 1.png Princess Samira Shimmer and Shine Tree-Mendous Rescue 2.png Princess Samira Shimmer and Shine Tree-Mendous Rescue 3.png Princess Samira Shimmer and Shine Staffinated 1.png Princess Samira Shimmer and Shine Staffinated 2.png Princess Samira Shimmer and Shine Staffinated 5.png Princess Samira Shimmer and Shine Staffinated 6.png Princess Samira Shimmer and Shine Bling 1.png Princess Samira Shimmer and Shine Bling 3.png Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira and Zac.png Shimmer and Shine Roya the Peacock and Princess Samira.png Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira S2.png Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira and Empress Caliana.png Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira with Empress Caliana 3.png Princess Samira Shimmer and Shine Tree-Mendous Rescue 1.png Princess Samira Shimmer and Shine Tree-Mendous Rescue 4.png DSCN2341.JPG Production Art Princess Samira and Roya Production Sketch - Shimmer and Shine.jpg Princess Samira and Roya Production Art - Shimmer and Shine.jpg Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira with Nazboo Illustrated.jpeg Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira Illustrated.jpeg Other Princess Samira Shimmer and Shine Coloring Page.png Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira 2D Character Art.jpg Princess Samira Witch Sprite from Shimmer and Shine Halloween Game.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Genies Category:Princesses Category:Royalty